A New Years Kiss
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: How can one New Years kiss snowball into something so big
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my latest story. I hope it is good enough for my avid readers. LOL. This story is dedicated to NCISTivaFan30. She is just awesome and helps me so much, both with my writing and just letting me vent. I finally got it written up so you should be proud of me. Enjoy.**

A New Year's Kiss.

Spit-balling.

It was New Years Eve and they were stuck doing paper work.

Tony was spit-balling at Ziva… and missing.

Ziva was intent on her work, ignoring the spit-balls sticking to her filing cabinet until one hit her in the face.

"Tony!" she exclaimed, "Don't you have paperwork to do?"

"Yeah… I get the paper," he picked up a piece, "and I make it work." Ziva dodged the projectile aimed at her head.

"That is disgusting." She shuddered, before going back to work. She wanted to get out and go home.

Tony stopped spit-balling and went back to his own seemingly unconquerable paper pile. He had to finish if he wanted to be celebrating in the squad room and not be the only one left at his desk… but; being Tony his attention was quickly diverted again.

"What are you wearing tonight?" he asked Ziva only a few minutes later.

"My pajamas… why?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're joking right? You're not gonna wear pj's to the party tonight right?" he askd in disbelief. "Your pj's could be sexy though." He added.

"What party?"

"You're kidding right?"

"I do not think I am pregnant, no." she shuddered, "The very thought scares me."

"No I didn't mean… I meant; you didn't get the memo for the New Year Party?"

"No."

"Well our lovely Director Shepard said that she would hold one here. You coming or you got plans?"

"I have a date." Ziva said simply, not even having the chance to finish with _'with my lounge'. _

McGee scoffed, both Tony and Ziva shot him 2 very different looks. Ziva's; venomous. Tony's; both of shock and warning.

"I mean…Ziva wouldn't have a date." Tony's eyes grew wider and he swiveled back to face his desk.

"Don't imply that Ziva can't have a date unless you want to die via office appliance Probie."

"I mean…" he was digging himself a deeper hole. Ziva wouldn't have a date unless that date's name was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo but he couldn't exactly say that to her face unless he wanted to end up dead. Either way it looked like the same outcome.

"McGee!" Gibbs snapped from over the wall divider. "Abby needs to see you." Even though McGee had been with the team for 4 years he was still the probie of the team and was currently at risk of being neatly slaughtered by his Mossad officer.

When McGee scurried away, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs set determinedly to their work. Ziva muttering what sounded like foreign swear words.

Her email dinged. _You have mail_

**You don't have a date do you???**

She reluctantly typed back.

**No**

**So… you coming tonight?**

**I have nothing better to do.**

**Looking forward to the fireworks? We should have a great view from up here.**

**Fireworks?**

**You can't tell me you have never seen fireworks?**

**Do missiles count? They make a big bang and a lot of sparks.**

**These are better… they are noisy, colourful and bright and don't usually end in death.**

**If you want to participate in said party I would suggest that you finish your paperwork.**

**Good point.**

**A/N: I have more chapters written up, give me the word and I will post them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys rock. 22 reviews in 2 days!!! I can't believe the amount of positive feedback… Once again this is for NCISTivaFan30. So without further ado. Your wish is my command. Here's the next chapter…**

Decisions, Decisions.

They had finally been able to leave, only because the Director said that Joe the Janitor needed to move everything.

Tony and Ziva took the elevator together down to the carpark.

"So who you gonna kiss?" Tony asked.

"I would rather kiss Abby's lab floor… to many men on our floor have wandering eyes and not-so-discreet intentions."

"Well you better make up your mind and stand close to them at midnight Zi or elevator eyes here," he pointed at the man on the other side of the elevator, "will be kissing you."

The man got off at the next floor, even though it was autopsy.

Ziva slapped Tony's arm.

"I know Peter, and his wife Angie, he is a nice guy. Unlike you."

"Excuse me?" Tony scoffed.

"Nothing my little hairy butt. I will see you tonight."

"See you tonight Sweet cheeks."

And they both left for their cars.

NCIS

Ziva arrived home in nearly half the time it usually took.

She had no idea what she was going to wear and she had been staring at the contents of her wardrobe for an hour. It was 6 and the party started at 8.

She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Abby Scuito."

"Hey Abby… it's Ziva."

NCIS

Abby opened up Ziva's wardrobe, her eyes popped and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Ziva David, why haven't I seen you in any of these?" she asked, shocked. Indicating at the many short, long, split seam and designer dresses in the back of Ziva's wardrobe.

"The opportunity never presented itself." She tried.

"More like you are afraid to show that you can dress in excessive style and get away with it… Can I borrow this?"

"Sure… I am quite happy in cargo pants and jeans thank you. They are so much more practical."

"Well I know someone who thinks you look smoking in jeans and a v-neck top. He'll drop dead if he sees you in this." And she pulled out a little black number.

NCIS

Both Abby and Ziva arrived at NCIS in Ziva's Mini because the hearse got a flat again. Ziva didn't think it was possible to spend an hour and a half to do hair and make-up. Abby had proved her wrong.

Ziva climbed out of the passengers side awkwardly. The dress was tight, very tight (she could believe Abby had convinced her to wear it) unless she undid the zipper running from her knee to her hip, especially designed to show off her right thigh.

Abby on the other hand, climbed out easily in a v-neck red dress that moved easily around her hips and thighs. She had left her platforms at home and replaced them with a pair of flashy black stilettos that didn't exactly match her dress. She had left her black dress with the skull trim at Ziva's after she had found the red dress.

Abby couldn't help but admire the way that Ziva handled herself in heels, never having seen her in them very often.

"Shall we go?" Abby asked. They could hear the music coming from inside and they thought they could see flashing, coloured lights.

"The Director outdid herself." Ziva commented.

"You know her… in for a penny in for a pound."

"What?"

"Never mind. Come on we are missing the party."

**HA HA HA. I am such a tease. I couldn't resist leaving you there. LOL. I'm taking bets, what do you think our fave boys will think of our fave girls. The winner gets a headslap and a cyber cookie. LOL. It is midnight and I am high on caffine. R&R. Lets beat last times results. **

**XOX .CNC. XOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suprisingly no one got the guys reactions right. LOL. You can have your headslaps but the cyber cookies are mine. LOL. Righto, I'm having so much fun I'm updating a lot more often. Congrats Hawklover, you were the closest. This is for NCISTivaFan30. This is a much longer chapter so don't come after me with virtual pitchforks. LOL Enjoy guys.**

The beginning of something huge.

As soon as the elevator doors opened they were hit by the music. If Ziva hadn't been accustomed to Abby's music she may have clapped her hands over her ears. Abby on the other hand didn't seem to notice the elevated volume.

The two women were greeted by wolf whistles and jeers spurred on by alcohol and the festive atmosphere.

McGee and Tony caught them first. They had been waiting by the elevator for them to arrive. The two men didn't know what they were expecting but it certainly was more than they thought.

McGee was the first one able to pry his jaw loose from the floor.

"Wow Abs. You look… fantastic. What did you do to your hair?" he asked, still gob-smacked. Abby played with the pigtail tied below her left ear.

"It was Ziva's idea."

"You look great too Ziva," McGee added but his attention was soon back to Abby, "want to dance?" he asked, proud that he wasn't the nervous one here.

"Sure. What did Joe do to the squad room?" All the desks had been moved to the walls, leaving a massive dance floor.

Tony still hadn't said a word and his eyes hadn't left Ziva.

"You look nice Tony." She supplied, taking in his dark jeans and dress shirt he looked casually smart.

No response.

She undid the zipper at her leg, trying to get something out of him.

_At least now I can move._

"How far up can that go?" Tony asked, his eyes glued to her hips.

"That far. The Director can throw quite a party, yes?"

"Yeah. You should see what she is wearing. No where near as good anymore compared to you." His eyes found her face. "You left your hair down… and you straightened it… I like it like that."

Ziva smiled, feeling like that her ridiculous dress was suddenly worth it.

"Do you want to get a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. Where is the food.?"

"With the booze upstairs."

NCIS

An attractive agent had convinced Ziva to dance with him, McGee and Abby were dancing together, Tony was playing a drinking game with a group of agents they had worked with once before. Jen and Gibbs were upstairs, supervising the party and talking with each other.

Jimmy had mysteriously disappeared and so had Michelle Lee. Ducky was entertaining a group of children that had been mistakenly brought along.

By this time the dancing was becoming increasingly raunchy as the night grew later and alcohol consumption grew.

The whole party was becoming inappropriate and there were more than a few unguarded comments. A lot of agents had gone home, unwilling to wait till midnight for that kiss.

"-and then Fornell asked-"

"Just a minute Jen." Gibbs interrupted as an older agent started bellowing out one of his sex stories. Gibbs hurried downstairs and asked Ducky to take the remaining children down to Abby's lab while everyone gathered around and laughed at the outrageous story being told in graphic detail.

Karaoke was raging. Tony and McGee pushed two a couple of desks together for a makeshift stage and hauled a breathless Ziva on top of it.

"I don't know how." She complained as Tony passed her the mic.

"Just read the lyrics and sing with the song."

Abby shut off the main music and everyone was focused on an oblivious Ziva. Abby started the song. Tony gave her the thumbs up.

Ziva was bopping lightly with the song, she seemed to vaguely now it.

"Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own"

Tony was shocked at Ziva's voice… she could sing… really well.

It was like a live performance, everyone started dancing again. Tony climbed up onto the stage and took Ziva's hand.

"Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the phone"

Ziva twirled under Tony's arm and continued to dance and sing.

"There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer"

Everyone cheered as the chorus came up.

"Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"

Abby switched the main music back on and Tony helped Ziva down. Together the finished Abba's Gimme Gimme Gimme before Ziva was swept away by another man.

Tony sat on the makeshift stage, swinging his feet like a little kid. McGee sat down next to him.

"Where's Abby?" Tony asked.

"She wants to be the new DJ and the current DJ wants to go home."

"Ah."

"You want to dance with Ziva don't you?"

"No!"

"Well you haven't stopped looking at her all night."

"She looks _**Hot**_ McGee!"

"She is more than a hot woman is a sexy dress to you Tony." And he jumped off in search of another beer.

"Yeah… maybe…" Tony whispered. Watching Ziva flaunt her moves to Santana's Into the Night. It was really starting to turn him on. Everybody moved away, creating a circle around the Israeli.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,

There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,"

Tony started to clap his hands together with the beat, everyone followed suit.

"And we sang...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sang,  
Singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night,  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces"

Ziva was spinning in circles, her hands above her head, the lasers flashing in her bright eyes.

"She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,"

Tony jumped off the stage and pushed through the circle, grabbed Ziva's waist and spun her to face him. She looked at him, shocked for a moment before her face broke into a broad grin.

They were so close. Close enough to feel each others breath on their lips. The world around them was a blur. It was just them in a swirl of colour and music, their eyes locked together.

"No room left to move between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We`re singing..  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh

And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night,"

When Santana's solo came up, everyone cheered and egged on Tony and Ziva's fast dancing, jeering and calling, even a few wolf whistles from other envious agents.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We`re singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay,  
Ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.."

Tony surprised Ziva with a dip, she instinctively wrapped her leg around his waist to keep from falling, making the finish all the more intimate. She couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her back up.

Tony couldn't help but savour the feel of her leg around his waist, so close.

Abby started a much slower song, U2, All I Want Is You.

Tony put his hand in the small of her back and grasped her hand in the other. They danced together slowly, her head on his shoulder, his head on hers. Ziva closed her eyes but Tony kept his wide open, not wanting to close them in case this was just a dream. It was too perfect.

Everyone started counting down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"

"All I want is you"

Tony and Ziva looked up and slowly closed the gap between their lips.

"…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" But two people didn't shout with them.

McGee pecked Abby's cheek lightly up in the DJ box. She turned, grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to hers.

Up in MTAC Gibbs and Jen were much the same.

**LOL. I'll leave you there for the minute.**

**In a couple of chapters there is a little funny moment with McGee. At least I think it is funny.**

**So those Cyber cookies are back up for grabs so place your bets on the table.**

**From the CNC's, Crazy Israeli.**

**(who likes my new title???)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I am sooo sorry It took so long to update. I just got back from a school camp and it was hell I can tell you. We got flooded in…**

**Now for the chapter you have all been waiting for…**

Somehow, breaking all laws of science, Tony and Ziva found their way to the elevator joined at the mouth; forgetting that they needed oxygen.

Tony freed his hand from Ziva's hair for a second to fumble for the down button. They nearly fell in when the doors opened and Tony slammed Ziva up against the wall, she didn't even whimper just wrapped her legs around his waist.

The doors opened again and Jen and Gibbs got in much the same way as their two agents.

Tony scrambled to let Ziva down and Gibbs cleared his throat… Ziva smoothed her hair down and Jen dabbed her mouth before they all stood in awkward silence.

"We'll take my car." Jen whispered as the doors opened at the car park.

Gibbs held the door open and turned to his senior agent and liaison officer, "I didn't see anything if you two didn't."

"Not a thing boss." Tony agreed.

"Of course." Ziva confirmed before murmuring… "Nice lip stick… did Jen recommend it?"

"Tonight… this morning", he corrected, "there is no rule #12." He slapped their heads.

"In advance." He explained, then got out.

"Autopsy?"

"Too cold. Abby's lab, she has a futon."

"She might want to use it."

"Coffin or McGee's Porsche. It looks comfy."

They were both impatient, not even using full sentences, 4 years of unresolved sexual tension was finally taking it's toll.

"Abby's lab." They agreed.

NCIS

Lips locked together, they stumbled in Abby's office, turning on her music hastily as they went.

Caught in the moment; they didn't notice Ducky leave with an armful of children.

Kiss blared through Abby's lab.

_Tonight, I wanna give it all to you_

_In the darkness_

_There's so much I wanna do_

_And tonight, I wanna lay it at your feet_

_Cause girl I was made for you_

_Cause girl you were made for me_

_I was made for loving you baby _

_You were made for loving me_

"I was made for loving you Ziva David."`

Tony buried his face in the crook of Ziva's neck, she was impossibly sweet and soft and the delicious scent of her shampoo attacked his nose and turned every nerve in his brain on.

Ziva moaned and tilted her head to the side as Tony sucked and nipped gently at the tender skin there, certain to leave one hell of a hickey. Tony moved further down until the material of her dress interrupted his descent. He growled in frustration and searched for a zipper at her back. He found it and yanked, then proceded in removing the unnesscary inconvenience from Ziva's body. In his opinion, clothes were a waste of time.

He trailed kisses down along her collarbone to her breast and nestled there. Teasing and taunting with his tongue and his fingers. Ziva moaned and squirmed beneath him before convulsing her body and flipping Tony beneath her.

"You have too many clothes on." She gasped, and started to literally tear his clothes from his body, Tony helping her as much as he could. When she had removed his pants, Tony reclaimed top position and started teasing again.

"Tony…" Ziva whined, "Screw foreplay." She hissed and took the reins. Tony had the air knocked out of him as she flipped him again…

"You are so fucking hot."

NCIS

They lay panting on Abby's floor while Aerosmith played a mellow song in the background.

I _could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure, _

Tony felt Ziva's eyes flutter shut against his chest but Tony fought off his own drowsiness, the song said everything for him.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing _

He didn't want to fall asleep and wake up to find that it was only a dream. He would take up Gibbs' coffee habit if it meant Ziva was his forever.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever _

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time _

But the alcohol, dancing, singing, excitement and sex took it's toll and his closed his eyes with his arms wrapped around Ziva, with such a strong and tender hold that said he would never let her go.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing, _

NCIS

When Ziva woke up she nearly burst into tears. For years she had strived not to let this happen. To become another notch in Tony's bedpost.

They had both been drinking but she hadn't drunk more than a couple of glasses of wine and a long neck. It was a spur of the moment night. What was she thinking? Tony didn't want her.

She gathered her clothes and left.

If this had been a one night stand then it had never happened. Tony would be too drunk to remember anyway. This was all just a mistake.

NCIS

When Tony woke up, he found Ziva's side of the bed empty. Maybe it was just a dream but he could have sworn that she was there beside him when he fell asleep.

_It had to be a dream… I mean, why would Ziva want me when she has hundreds of other guys eating out of her hand?_

Tony grabbed his clothes, dressed quickly and left for his car. A plan hatching in his mind.

Who needed Valentines day to send someone roses???

**A/N: Next chapter up VERY soon. Reveiws are love… ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you I'd be quick. ******** Ignore the creepy smiley. **

In Tony's ridiculous writing on his bedside table was a plan…

**Janurary 1****st**

* Find Ziva's favourite flowers.

* Find Abby's flourist

* Order 42 flowers and write notes

* Give 1 rose and 1 note to Ziva until Valentines Day.

(note to self… get Sarah to write the notes.)

It was Janurary 1st… time to set his plan in motion.

He finished adjusting his hair, grabbed his keys and headed to his car. Just because it was the 1st of Janurary didn't mean he got the day off. At least he didn't have a hangover, he hadn't drunk much at all. He chuckled darkly to himself… McGee and Abby would be hammered.

NCIS

Ziva was stressing big time. One night; that was all it took for her life to be turned upside down.

She loved her job, she loved her home. She loved her team and she loved America but most of all she loved Tony. And that could cause her to lose everything.

NCIS

"Paper work? More!" Tony screeched.

"Just shut up and do it DiNozzo." Ziva snapped.

"This is the worst friggin' New Year's ever." Tony grumbled before plopping down behind his desk.

"I'm going for coffee… do you two want anything?" Gibbs announced.

"No." they both answered.

Gibbs disappeared into the break room and McGee walked in wearing sunglasses.

"What did you over bleach your eyes this time McClean?"

"Why are you always so childish?" Ziva snapped again, loudly.

"Hey keep it down." McGee croaked, laying down behind his desk and pulling a coat over his head.

"Hangover McLateNight?"

McGee just groaned an affirmative.

Ziva didn't understand… Tony seemed to be in perfect health and she hadn't seen the famous and disgusting DiNozzo hangover remedy. Tony hadn't been drunk… this made things so much harder.

Gibbs came back, coffee in hand, and saw McGee on the floor. He immediately looked at Ziva but then saw that he was breathing.

Tony and Ziva cringed in preparation but the yelling never came. Instead he knelt down and gently tapped McGee's shoulder and put his coffee on the floor.

"Drink this." He put a bottle of water next to the coffee, "and this." He tossed a bottle of painkillers beside him too, "and take these. Should have stayed home Tim." and he climbed the stairs to the director's office

"Is it just me or is he acting nice." McGee groaned, peering out from under his coat.

"It's amazing what a good night can do." Tony grinned.

"My night doesn't feel so great now."

"So… did you and Abby… get it on?"

"Yeah…What about you two? How was your 'kiss'?"

Tony immediately spun his chair back, Ziva had never looked up but had been listening intently.

"Ziva?" she picked up the closet thing that wasn't connected to something and hurled it at McGee.

McGee ducked the gold wrapped gift and picked it up.

"Ziva you might want this back." And he tossed it to her.

Ziva ignored it, even as it slid onto her keyboard.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Tony asked.

Still she ignored it.

"I'm gonna visit Abby. McGee come with."

When both agents were gone Ziva picked up her gift. It was wrapped in gold paper and silver ribbon with a small tag fastened to the bow.

All it read was…

If I had to choose between loving you and breathing… I would use my last breath to say; I love you.

Ziva David, thank you for last night.

She pulled the ribbon off and ripped the paper away. Inside were a pack of chocolate truffles. Her favourite chocolate. Another piece of paper was lodged in the box.

_What are you favourite flowers?_

She had no idea. She had never received flowers but she did like roses… red roses. She hastily scribbled; Red Roses, on the back of the card and left the card on her desk. Just as Tony came back into the bullpen he saw Ziva tuck his box of chocolates into her drawer.

He had a mission…

Phase one complete…

**Told you. ******** Reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am sooo sorry I havn't updated in ages and I am about to make it up to you. I have been really really sick. But I am slowly getting better which means I can type up more of the story. :)**

The elevator doors dinged open and the sound broke the silence like a bell.

It was dark in the squadroom, with only the moon streaming through the skylight to light the way to Ziva's desk.

He had seen her leave the card next to her computer, all he had to do was grab it and get out. Why the hell was he so damned nervous?

It was there, a little sliver of white. He grabbed it, shoved it in his pocket and headed back to the elevator.

He bolted for his car and jumped in, he fumbled in his pocket for the card.

Keys? No

Gum? No

Keys again. "Son of a bitch!" He emptied his pockets onto the seat and picked up the card.

In Ziva's perfect, no-nonsense writing;

_Red Roses_

Red roses, ha. How original. Tony smirked to himself.

Phase two set in motion.

oOo

Ziva was at her desk, intent on her work and ignoring him.

Tony dropped his bag at his desk and kept walking, making his way to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby!" He yelled over the music, he stopped and sniffed, something smelt like gunpowder and lavender.

"Abby?" he asked when she turned the volume down.

"Hey Tony. We don't have an active case… why did you come down to see me?"

"I need your help or rather advice… why does your lab smell like…"

"Sex?"

"Gunpowder."

"Because when I came in today my lab smelt like sex."

Tony shifted uncomfortably for a moment before Abby broke the silence.

"What did you want help with again?"

"What flourist do you use?.. you know, black roses and all."

"Oh, special lady?"

"Very special."

"How old is this one?"

"27"

"Tony they are getting older!"

"Yeah, well they are more of a curtesy calling card."

Abby scribbled down an address on a post it note and stuck it to his forehead.

"Thanks Abs."

"Tell me how it goes." She called after him.

"You'll know before I do."

Abby pulled a puzzled face then shrugged and picked up Bert.

"I wish McGee would give me flowers."

oOo

"I'm going to get lunch. Do you two want anything while I am out?" Ziva asked Gibbs and McGee. She had finally snapped. Tony had been staring at her for hours and it was really starting to unnerve her. She couldn't tell him to stop because she was trying to ignore him.

"Hey! What about me?" Tony yelped. She didn't even acknowledge that he had said anything.

Gibbs could practically feel the tension between his two agents and he had a feeling that it had something to do with New Year's early, early morning.

But they had looked very, very pleased with themselves in the elevator… what had changed?

_They had sex Gibbs_! His head replied.

"Oi!" he shouted, interrupting the two bickering agents. "You two, my office now."

Ziva immediately walked towards the elevator. Tony noticed that she was limping slightly.

"DiNozzo! Stop staring at her ass and get in here."

Tony scrambled to the 'office'.

Gibbs flipped the switch…

"What happened?"

"Everything" Tony

"Nothing" Ziva

"And this is why you are ignoring him?"

"No" Ziva

"Yes" Tony

"Do you want a moment to get your stories straight?"

"No"

"No"

"Good. We finally agree on something."

There was no answer.

"I don't know what happened, I don't want to know, but this affecting your ability to work so it is my problem now too. You can beat the crap out of each other as soon as you step out of the Navy yard, but while you are here you are partners and I need you to act like them. Now you are not leaving until your fix your problem."

Gibbs sat in the corner and pulled out his iPod. It only had five songs, but if this went for longer than he expected he could replay them. He turned the volume all the way up, he really did not want to hear this conversation but he needed to make sure they both came out in one piece.

Tony glanced at his boss. He could hear the music… Whiskey Lullaby… how Gibbs.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ziva said quickly.

"Neither do I." _Yes I do_ "But at least pretend we figured this out."

"Fine."

"You're limping…did I hurt you?"

"No Tony."

"Then why..?"

"I nearly rolled my ankle this morning."

"Oh."

"Listen Tony… I… I didn't want to be like all the other girls… just a one night stand. I held out for years Tony… but one touch and it all came undone because I was not in control, because you made me lose myself… no one has _ever_ done that."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't… see? You get things out of me."

"So are we fixed?"

"No." she kissed him softly, quickly, and flicked the switch.

"Now?"

"No."

**Next chapter is coming up. Reviews are love, flames are hate. Show me the love.**

**Feel free to give me a hurry up if I am taking to long to update. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized I haven't put disclaimers in this story. :) soo. I do not own NCIS or the characters, sadly… but I can play around with 'em right. **

Tony walked into the bullpen with a rose and a note. No one else was there.

"Roses, roses, roses," he hummed, "roses, roses, roses."

He put it on Ziva's desk, took one last look at the note, and left.

"I might go get a coffee for 20 minutes."

oOo

When he pulled into his parking space half and hour later Ziva's Mini was already there.

Phase 4 complete and repeat.

_**Flashback:**_

_The bells above the door jingled. He really hated shops with bells._

_"Hi." Said a bright eyed lady from behind the counter. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. Any other time he would have flirted but he was on a mission and he only and one woman on his mind._

_"Can I help you?" _

_"Yeah maybe. Can I preorder about 40 roses please?" he asked, forgetting the number he had written on the piece of paper beside his bed._

_"40?"_

_"Yeah one for each day until Valentines. I'll probably need more for then…"_

_"Special lady?"_

_"Guy." He replied casually._

_"Umm… okay…" she said uneasily._

_"How much is this gonna cost me?"_

_"Quite a bit." She grimaced._

_**End flashback:**_

__Tony ruffled his hair and slightly untucked his shirt so it looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

He walked into the squadroom with blearly eyes.

"Late night DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No… Guys above me. Hey Ziva who is your admirer?"

"I do not know, they did not leave a name… only a note."

"Yeah? What does it say?"

"When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."

"Poetic."

"Very."

"Sounds like McMushy's free writing… any idea who sent it?"

"No… but it is beautiful."

oOo

Everyday Tony would stop at the flourist, pick up his rose, put the card from his pocket in amongst the baby's breath and blood red petals, put it on Ziva's desk and left again for coffee. And everyday he couldn't help but grin at the smile that broke out across Ziva's face every morning when she found a rose on her desk.

She had kept every one of the notes that the mysterious 'Romeo' had given her. On her bedside table, so she was smiling when she went to sleep and woke up.

_Some of the greater things in life are unseen thats why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream..._

_Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime._

_Falling in love is awfully simple, but falling out of love is simply awful._

On her refrigerator, so it was still there when she came home from work or left in the morning.

_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if its just for a second, that I've crossed your mind._

_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every part of my body is broken too._

_If hate is such a strong word, then why do we toss around love like it's nothing?_

On her table, so she could read it when she grabbed her keys.

_Just because somebody doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have._

_Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart._

_The ones that you love the most are usually the ones that hurt you the most._

It was the 13th of February and the roses were still coming, everyday with a different love note. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what the person was doing but she wanted to know who it was. Unless she wanted to be camping out at her desk she would need Abby's help.

**Like always… show me some lovin' and you will be rewarded.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Abby can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Can you see who is sending me flowers?"

"It depends…"

"They put them on my desk every morning."

"Oh! Easy."

"But this is free time snooping." Ziva warned, "Cases first."

"Of course."

"Thanks Abby… put a Caff-Pow on my tab."

Ziva left and then it hit her.

Tony was giving Ziva roses! That's why he wanted the flourist!

Tomorrow was Valentines Day. Tony had held out this long, she couldn't ruin it with one day left to go.

She picked up her phone and started pulling cords out of her computer and even put a band aid on 'major mass spec'.

"Officer David." Came the typical answer.

"Ziva it is Abby… We have a problem."

"And…"

"My computers have broken down, and I can't scan the security tapes until the 16th.

oOo

It was 0600 and Tony had been up for over an hour, it was probably a good thing.

He was in front of his mirror, doing his hair, ruffling it and then trying to redo it in a different style.

He had slicked it back, spiked it up, parted it to the side and now he had played with it so much he was back to square one, looking like he had just gotten out of bed. Ziva's comment came to mind, "_Your hair is sticking up like a Porcuswine. No! wrong word, porcu… pig…porcu… the little animal with the spikies?_

_"Porcupine?_

_"Porcupine! Yes!"_

He liked the way she messed up her words and confused her idioms, he liked seeing her cute frustration when she got it wrong and he loved being able to correct her… it was his job.

He looked out the window. It was raining. He shrugged his coat on. Leaving his hair as it was, the rain would screw it up anyway.

He grabbed his keys and walked through the pouring water to his car, cursing his apartment block for not having a sheltered carpark.

oOo

He pulled up outside the flourist like he had every morning for the past 43 days.

"Hey Tony." The blonde woman greeted cheerily.

"Hi Amy. You got my stuff."

"Yep." She ducked into the back room, returning with his massive bouquet. "Even for Valentines Day this is a big order, you must really like this lady."

Tony had long since told Amy that he was indeed giving roses to a woman and not a man.

"Oh yeah. How much this time?"

**I'm sorry! But I want the next chapter as one whole so… I'll leave you there for now. Sorry again but R&R and tell me what you think so far. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holidays ROCK!!! Here is your next installment of New Years Kiss.**

As usual Abby's lab was flooded with black and red. Roses sprouted from the most unlikely places and her desks were covered in novelty hearts and stuffed bears and the Chicki-baby was sitting contentedly beside Gibbs' love heart straw caff-pow.

And as usual Ziva's desk was empty. Well… there were two roses sitting beside her computer, the red rose was from the agent that she had danced with and a yellow rose that McGee had pulled out of his bouquet from Abby because he felt sorry for her.

Ziva never got flowers on Valentines Day. She always declared that it was a stupid holiday that gave flourists and chocolate shops a life but it stung when year after year her desk was continually empty. Even her anonymous Romeo had failed to leave his daily gift.

Every girl liked to get flowers, even Mossad assasains.

Ziva sighed gloomily as she searched through her email, hoping for a virtual rose and love note… Nothing.

Tony looked up and was surprised when he saw sadness etched all over her face.

"Hey?" he asked softly, "What's up?"

She shook her head like always and said; "Nothing I am fine." She didn't even look up.

"Your mouth is saying the words but your eyes don't agree. You know what?.. I'll be back in 5."

He snatched his keys from his drawer, left his desk and bolted to the elevator. He pounded on the down button but it wasn't fast enough so he took the stairwell. He tripped down the steps and fumbled in his pocket for his keys. He unlocked the back door and snatched the roses from the leather seat.

Tony scrambled up the stairs leading to the elevator and pushed the button. It opened almost immediately and he jumped in. He steadied his breathing and slicked back his messy hair just as the doors opened again.

"Hey David." He whispered over her wall, keeping the roses out of sight.

Ziva looked at him for the first time that morning.

"Tony your hair… it is-."

"Porcupine. I know but don't worry about my hair, worry about these." And he lifted the bouquet over the divider and handed them to her.

1 black rose in a bed of red surrounded by white.

Ziva couldn't help it. She gasped.

"Oh Tony they are beautiful." She gushed.

"Just like you." (I know it is a cliché but it is something corny that Tony would say)

There was a note, a sliver if white against the black and red. Ziva didn't even need to read it.

"Tony it was you!" she exclaimed, "You gave me the…"

Ziva went very quiet.

"Hey are you okay?" Tony asked, worrying as she turned pale.

Ziva got up abruptly and fled the bullpen. Tony ran after her, just missing her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Tony paced back and forth like a caged tiger.

"Oh screw it!" he pushed open the door. After all she had done it to him.

He could hear her retching in the far cubicle. The door wasn't locked, it wasn't even closed.

He was shocked to see Ziva, _**Ziva**_, huddled over the toilet, completely helpless as she emptied her stomach.

Overcoming his initial shock; Tony pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed soothing circles on her back with the palm of his hand.

Ziva coughed a few times and he felt her muscles tense again but she pushed past him and went to the sink to splash her face and rinse her mouth.

"Doesn't your make up run?" Tony asked casually.

"Do not wear any." She croaked.

"Is me giving you flowers so shocking it made you throw up?"

"Do not know why… must have eaten something bad."

"Or you could be pregnant." Tony put out. Ziva laughed.

"I do not think so." She wiped her face and took Tony's hand.

"The roses are beautiful. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Just like you" he kissed her lips. She kissed back for a moment before she pulled away. "You sleeping with me was not a mistake was it?"

"No."

A soft smile graced her face before she left Tony alone in the middle of the ladies room.

oOo

"You ok Ziva?" Gibbs asked when she returned to her desk.

"I am fine."

"You sure? You look sick"

"I am fine." She repeated.

"Go home."

"Really Gibbs I am fine."

"Wasn't a question David."

"Good, I was not about to comply."

Gibbs shook his head in frustration.

"At least get something to eat," at that moment Tony walked into sight, "DiNozzo go with her."

**I know it has been ages since I updated but I am trying to make up for it.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am redeeming myself I hope.**

"So… what do you want to eat?" Tony asked, slinging an arm around Ziva's shoulders. She shivered back her guilt.

"I am not hungry. Do you want to get a coffee instead?"

"Since when do you like coffee?"

"The coffee is for you." She laughed, snuggling deeper into his embrace as they walked along the side walk.

"We'll go to Starbucks. That way I can force a muffin down your throat too." He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with his invincible ninja and he unconsciously tightened his arm around her.

"Are you sure you're ok Ziva?"

"Yes Tony."

"It isn't like you to just, literally 'spill your guts'. I remember when you waited all day to go home and take an asprin so Gibbs wouldn't send you home."

"I can not control my organs Tony."

"Sometimes you can."

"Like what?" she exclaimed, stopping.

Tony stopped and examined her adorable face, her light smile and dancing eyes, waiting for his response.

"Your heart."

"Tony…" she warned, casting her eyes down.

"Ziva just… shush. Okay? I can't get you out of my head, You don't know what it did to me to go to bed with you and wake up with your side empty. I was afraid to go to sleep, afraid that it would all be a dream… that you would not be there when I woke up. Looks like my instincts were right."

"Tony what are you saying?" Ziva's chocolate eyes flicking around his face.

"That I would like nothing more than to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you there still." He said gripping her shoulders gently.

"Tony…" she warned again.

"Hey, I'm not saying I want to marry you right here and now, I'm not saying I will marry you if you don't want to I just want to… be with you."

"Tony… I… I can't." Ziva whispered, tears springing to her eyes, knowing that she was about to make a huge mistake.

"Why not?" Tony asked, nothing but confusion filling his gorgeous green eyes.

"Ziva?" A voice asked. Tony turned around to see a man that looked very much like himself. "Sweet heart is that you?"

"Lucas." Ziva gushed a fake smile plastered on her face.

The man, Lucas, grabbed her shoulders and gently massaged them before looping his arms around her small, perfect waist.

Ziva was suddenly deeply immersed in the sidewalk.

"Who is this, darling?" Lucas asked.

"This is Anthony DiNozzo, he is my partner at work" she mumbled.

"Ah… the famous Tony." He said, shaking Tony's hand enthusiastically. Tony stuffed his hand back in his jacket pocket and proceded to wipe it on the lining, "I've heard a lot about you, it makes me jealous when she comes home and all I hear is Tony did this and Tony said that. Tony broke his nose, he is so childish… but she always comes through the door with a smile on her face. I hope you take good care of her."

"I wouldn't see a dog jump at her." Tony could only reply.

"Could I steal her for lunch?" Lucas asked, smiling.

"Sure, I should get back anyway." He could see guilt and sadness all over his ninja's face.

"Lucas I am sorry but I really need to get back to the office… I have a lot of paperwork to finish."

Tony only just stopped himself from saying that they had no paperwork.

"Valentines Day and I don't even get to show my beautiful girl off." Lucas smiled.

_GIRL? _Tony's head screamed,_ Ziva was a hell of a woman! Not a girl._

"I'll see you tonight my love." Ziva mumbled.

"I look forward to it sweet heart." Lucas grinned and winked at Tony.

Tony held back his shudder, an image of Ziva and her boyfriend doing the horizontal tango came to mind.

Lucas pulled her closer and kissed her soundly. Tony couldn't help but notice how unresponsive she was. Ziva pulled away first.

"I will see you tonight." She repeated and smiled weakly.

"You look pale… are you sick?"

_**YOU ARE ONLY NOTICING THIS NOW!!!**_ Tony wanted to scream.

"I am fine."

"See you later then. Nice to meet you Tony."

"Yeah, you too."

"Paper work?" Tony asked when Lucas disappeared.

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Sometimes talking helps."

"Not this time."

"Where did you find him? England?"

"He was born in England yes."

"I make you smile?" Tony teased, nudging a smile onto her own face, "Come on Ziva talk to me."

She started to walk away. Tony grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She glared at him for a minute then sobbed and hugged him tightly.

Tony staggered back and stood frozen in confusion before he reclaimed Ziva as his and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her head. He held her gently until her sobs receded.

"What's wrong Ziva?"

"I found…" she sniffed, "a… ring." She cried into his jacket, Tony's jaw and heart dropped.

"An engagement ring?"

Ziva just nodded against his chest.

"Why are you crying sweet cheeks? You should be happy."

"I d-do not w-want to." She sobbed. "I j-just wanted t-to come home t-to someone and h-have them c-care about me."

"So you don't want to marry Lucas?" Tony asked, just wanting to be clear. Ziva shook her head.

"Sweet cheeks I care about you. You know that right?"

"You have a funny way of showing it." She sniffed.

"You scare me what can I say?... do?"

Ziva gave a watery laugh and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"All better?"

"He will still ask me." She pointed out glumly.

"You never had to say yes."

"It is Valentines day. It will break his heart."

"You said Valentines day is stupid and it will break your heart to say yes."

"Why do you care so much?"

"The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else."

"You love me? Tony DiNozzo? The man of one night stands?"

"The very same."

"Tony come on. We could not do this even if we wanted to."

"You keep saying 'we' when you should be saying 'you'."

"Tony I am not talking about this." Ziva objected.

"Why not?"

"I am not arguing with you!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I-." her words were cut off as Tony sealed his lips over hers.

Ziva moaned deep in her throat and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tony's heart roared in his chest and his arms went around her. After several minutes they broke apart with a wet pop.

"You didn't kiss Lucas like that." Tony smiled. Ziva shushed him with a finger against his lips.

"Just stop." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Why… do… you… like… him?" Tony asked between kisses.

"He… has… a… big… red… Ferrari."

A red Ferrari cruised past the pair at that very moment, neither noticed the car… or the horror struck owner.

**How do ya like them apples? **

**Tell me what you think. Am I doing a terrible job? Good job? Only you can tell me.**

**Reveiws are love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next installment of A New Years Kiss. Hope you like it.**

Ziva dropped her bag at the door, fumbled the key into the lock and twisted. The door clicked open and she shouldered it inwards, kicking her bag over the threshold and keeping the massive bouquet of roses from being damaged.

"Lucas?" she called, "Where are you?"

"Kitchen." Came the low answer.

Ziva laid her roses on the coffee table and proceeded to her kitchen.

Lucas was hunched over the bench top, staring out the window with an open bottle of wine beside his white fist.

"I thought we were saving that for tonight." Ziva said.

Lucas didn't answer.

"Lucas?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, he pulled away from her touch.

Ziva took a step back.

"What is wrong?"

"You should have gone home with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Ziva. It is obvious who you want to be with."

"Who?"

Lucas spun round, his eyes an angry red.

"Tony! I saw the way you looked at him! I saw the way you _kissed _him! I remember when you screamed his name…are those from him too?" he pointed angrily at the roses on the coffee table.

"Yes." She whimpered, her heart thudding furiously in her chest.

"What about this?" he thrust an unopened home pregnancy test into hands.

"You went through my things!" Ziva exclaimed suddenly angry.

"Is it even mine!" he yelled.

"I have not even opened it!" she screamed back, throwing the box at him.

"I wanted to _marry _you Ziva! I thought I had finally found the one! **You only wanted a toy!**"

Lucas' face swam in front of her and she clutched at the bench to keep herself from falling. She saw Lucas take a bag from the lounge room and storm towards the door and then the ground rushed up to meet her.

Ziva didn't even twitch as the roar of an engine blared out of the car park.

Her phone rang… and rang… and rang… and rang… and stopped. Her mobile buzzed in her bag and played _Luck be a lady_; her ringtone for Tony, she didn't pick up.

**Only a short chapter I know but the next one is written up.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tony cursed as his call went through to voicemail.

Something was definitely wrong with Ziva. He grabbed his keys and bolted to his car.

He drove the familiar route to Ziva's Silver Springs apartment. From the car

park he could see a thin sliver of light coming from the open door of her apartment.

"Shit." He cursed and sprinted to her home.

"Ziva!" he yelled as he climbed the stairs two at a time, disgruntled residents opened their windows and scolded him but he took no notice. "Ziva!" he flew through the open door to find her lifeless on the tiles of her kitchen.

"Ziva! Ziva… Zi come on, please, no." he muttered as her rolled her over and cleared her gorgeous hair from her face. He checked her neck for a pulse… it was there. Steady and strong.

"Hey! Ziva!" he slapped her cheek gently, 'Ziva!" he slapped her harder. She groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Sweet cheeks I'm here."

"He is gone." She choked, "Lucas left."

Tony held her close and checked her over.

"Are you hurt?"

"No… it is your fault."

"What?"

"It is your fault that he left." She cried.

"Ziva… hey."

"Go away Tony! I do not want to see you here again!"

"Ziva wait a minute!"

"GET OUT!" she screamed. Tony left, not because she yelled, because he was afraid of what she would do to him if he did not.

oOo

"What an awful Valentines Day." Tony groaned, he had not wanted to leave Ziva by herself after he had found her on floor but he would have been a part of the carpet if he had stayed.

There was of course a second best… Gibbs.

He called the land line but all he got was the recorded , robotic female voice say that the number was unavailable.

He rang his mobile but it just rang out.

"Oh yeah… ex-wife." He remembered.

He slumped down on his lounge in his untidy living room.

"I should really clean this place." He mumbled, "I don't feel like it." He put in half heartedly. He closed his and sighed into his hands. He let his hands down but kept his eyes closed. He fell asleep.

The phone rang and Tony fell off the lounge onto a pizza box and an empty long neck.

He swore loudly as he was woken up and scrambled groggily to answer his phone.

"Tony DiNozzo, who until recently has never felt the sting of rejection."

"Tony?" a soft foreign voice replied.

"Ziva."

"Tony I am really sorry I-." Tony cut her off.

"Ziva are you alright?"

"I am fine Tony… I was wondering if maybe I can come to your place."

"Yeah… yeah sure… but I don't want you driving."

"Tony I am fine."

"No you're not! You collapsed on your kitchen floor Ziva."

"So?"

"So I am coming to get you. I'll be there soon." And he hung up.

**Okay I know Ziva would probably have regained consciousness by the time Tony got there but I like it better my way. **


End file.
